


he wears glasses + he wears eyeliner

by abovemvthroat



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, and mack is so fond, and v sweet, dalton is a cute smol bean, i'm v sorry, it's basically fluff without plot, like sickeningly sweet, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/pseuds/abovemvthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>dalton's too endearing for his own good and mackenzie's too in love for his. </i>
</p><p>or, dalton steals mack's glasses and tries to put eyeliner on him on a regular basis and mack's too smitten to have any complaints</p>
            </blockquote>





	he wears glasses + he wears eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dalkenzie bean blair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dalkenzie+bean+blair).



> lowercase intended.

mackenzie always lets dalton steal his glasses. he's not sure why dalton does it. probably as an attempt to irritate him. but it never works. dalton's too endearing for his own good and mackenzie's too in love for his. 

and "mack let me see your glasses" paired with grabby hands is too adorable to say no to. so he never does, and dalton spends a good bit of the time spent in their hotel room giggling and wearing mack's glasses and asking how he looks. to which mack only smiles and says "dorky" and thinks _perfect_. 

and when dalton isn't stealing mack's glasses and complaining about the fact that he wants glasses of his own and considering pestering the wardrobe crew to let him wear them onstage, mack is the one he's pestering to let him put eyeliner on him. the first time that happened, mack only laughed. because dalton had to be joking. mackenzie wearing eyeliner? he'd look like a raccoon. and he said as much. to which dalton only laughed back and said "trust me." 

the things that laugh could make mackenzie want to do. 

and that first time was as interesting as mackenzie imagined it'd be. and every time after that is just as strange. the feeling of makeup is something mack will never get used to or particularly like. but things like dalton's hand on mack's cheek to hold him still and his barely audible humming as he focuses on making a straight line and his quiet mutterings of "close your eyes" and "now open" and "no close them again i messed up" make up for the misery of it. and he hates wearing eyeliner, he really does. but the way dalton beams at him afterwards is too beautiful a sight to pass up. 

and "i promise, i won't make you do it again" is a lie, mackenzie knows, but one he never minds hearing. and "you only like me when i look like a punk raccoon" isn't a real complaint because it's not true either, but it makes dalton laugh. and seeing dalton so happy over something so small is enough to make him forget about the sting of makeup in his eyes and the fact that he looks ridiculous. because the truth is he would spend the rest of his days wearing eyeliner and letting dalton steal his glasses if it made him smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so sickeningly sweet i'm sorry, i seriously need to chill on the fluff but hit me w kudos and a comment if u liked it!! thanks for reading :-) 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.daltonxmackenzie.tumblr.com) | [my twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DALTONRAPATTONl)


End file.
